


The Sleepless Nights We Spent Together

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: The streets are quiet this early in the morning, most folks are just climbing out of bed to face the day ahead. He hasn’t made it back to his in what feels like ages.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Sleepless Nights We Spent Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a trend lately, with ideas about sleeplessness and it carried over to these boys. I've been missing them, so with all this free time I'm rewatching them from season one. Not sure how I feel about watching the new season, considering.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Don't own.
> 
> Stay safe <3

Chris is dragging his feet by the time they make it back to HQ. His ankle twinges as he slides gingerly from the SUV but ultimately holds his weight when he tests it. King appears at his side, eyes dark with concern, but he waves him off. 

The streets are quiet this early in the morning, most folks are just climbing out of bed to face the day ahead. He hasn’t made it back to his in what feels like ages. The night guard greets them on his way out, headed home, where Chris should be. It feels like lately they’re staying at work longer than he is. Aside from the shift change the building is quiet- Patton hasn’t made it in yet, Gregorio and Sebastian won’t be in until even later. He’d be surprised if even Doc Wade were awake right now. The world feels suspended in time, caught between night and day.

He stops by his desk, locking up his gun and badge as Pride does the same.There’s a few email alerts on his desktop but nothing pressing- the case was closed last night, the only thing that had been left was to release the scene and it had taken much longer than expected. They’d sent the other two home, electing to remain themselves. He hadn’t expected to see the sunrise.

King disappears into the kitchen. Chris’ desk chair looks mighty inviting, his body heavy and sore, but the sound of running water draws him in. 

“How’s your ankle feeling?” King asks as he sets the timer on the coffee pot. 

“How’re your knuckles?” He shoots back, gingerly settling himself on one of the stools. King grimaces, flexing his left hand and the fresh scabs there. He’s a hands on guy, and he’d taken personal exception to their suspect pushing Gregario into the Mississippi. He may have twisted his ankle funny chasing the guy down but at least he didn’t take a swim in that water- she’d still been grumbling about the taste and smell when Sebastian had driven them home.

His eyes feel gritty, dry and overtired. He scrubs his hands over his face and tries to wake himself up. His truck is parked out front, he could drive himself home, pour himself into a nice hot shower and then...what? Get some shut eye? Come back here and drink the pot of coffee in the hopes that he’ll be awake enough to finish off the paperwork? 

“Chris,” he blinks, comes face to face with King’s fond expression. He must have drifted off for a moment, lost in his own head. “C’mon, you’re exhausted.” 

“Don’t wanna go home,” he admits feeling uncharastically vulnerable. King cups his face, thumb brushing his cheek. He leans into the touch, greedy for it. It’s not often they get to indulge in this- whatever this is. It’s been building over the years and they don’t quite have a name for it yet but it’s something. 

“Stay here then,” he says, like it’s that easy. King’s hand slides around, rests heavy and warm on the back of his neck. He presses a dry kiss to Chris’ forehead, unbearably intimate. Chris’ eyes flutter shut and he sighs. 

“You let me stay, I might not ever leave,” he warns. His arms come up to wind around King’s waist, hold him close and rest his cheek against his chest and the soft material of his t-shirt. He can feel King’s warmth through the fabric, feel how sturdy he is. He means it- having King in his arms, having him this close, is more than he ever hoped to wish for. He doesn’t know if he’d be able to give it up if it’s offered freely.

“I think it’s the same for both of us,” King murmurs. He presses another kiss to Chris’ hair, slides his hand down his back. “C’mon,” he says again, pulling back slowly. “Let’s go to bed.”

“The others,” he protests even as he slides to his feet, wincing at the way his body aches, seizing up already. King ushers him from the kitchen and up the stairs, a hand on his back the entire way like he’s afraid Chris will stumble, or maybe just disappear. 

“I texted, told them to take the morning off. I think we all deserve it.” 

They pause next to the bed. Chris’ fingers feel thick, uncoordinated as he tries to undo his belt. King bats them out of the way and does it himself, sliding the belt through the loops, setting it aside. Chris holds himself loose, relaxed and lets King do what he wants- his hands gently tugging Chris’ t-shirt over his head, helping him out of his pants. Chris tries to repay the favor but King just urges him carefully into bed, under the covers.

“Next time,” he promises with a fond smile. He sheds his own clothes quickly, turning off the light before sliding in the other side. The room is still bright through the partially opened curtains and Chris takes the opportunity to watch, to take in the crinkle around King’s eyes, the silver in the scruff from where he needs to shave. “What?”

“Nothing,” Chris smiles, tucks himself close until King has no choice but to sling an arm over his hip, holding him close. 

“Night, Christopher,” he says softly. His lips brush Chris’. 

“Morning, King,” he hums, letting his eyes fall shut, gratefully. It isn’t long before the enticing call of sleep has pulled him under.


End file.
